


The Hug Attacks

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Good Brother, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Height Differences, Hugs, Late Night Writing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Ticklish Gabriel, Ticklish Sam, hug attacks, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Gabriel loves hugging Sam and there’s no problem, however things started getting difficult after Gabriel is without powers. And so, the former Archangel of Justice, had turned to more…creative and successful actions to get his daily hugs. The first attack started at five in the morning. Sam was preparing to go on his morning jog like normally when the candy loving angel attacked.





	The Hug Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I can’t hug my moose without one of us laughing at the odd positions we make. And because he mocks me for being a average height, while he’s almost Sam friggin Winchester tall. (He’s a jerk) So Enjoy!

Sam understands that most people aren’t as strong as him, they don’t kill monsters like him, and they sure as hell don’t die repeatedly like he does. Sam acknowledges those facts about himself, but one thing he can’t get over is how Gabriel tries to hug him.

It’s widely known that Gabriel’s vessel is 5′ 8″ which is a totally average height for a guy in America, however Sam towers over his boyfriend at 6′ 4″ in all his moose glory.

This bothers Gabriel every now and then, especially when the archangel wants to hug his boyfriend when ever he pleases. At first Gabriel was a archangel almighty so things were easy between the hunter and his lover.

Gabriel could simply float in the air and lean into the hunter’s space for a hug with butterfly kisses fluttering against Sam’s neck. However things started getting difficult after Gabriel returned without his powers.

And so, the former Archangel of Justice, had turned to more…creative and successful actions to get his daily hugs.

The first attack started at five in the morning. Sam was in the kitchen, preparing to go on his morning jog like he normally did when the depowered angel attacked.

The blonde took a running start in the hall, his eyes trained only on Sam, and at the entrance of the kitchen he jumped. “What the fu-” Sam whipped around and dropped his cup of water to quickly grab Gabriel before the man hit the floor.

“Good Morning Sam!”

Gabriel gave a shit eating grin as Sam let out a exasperated sigh and bent down to pick up his now broken cup. The blonde snickered and disappeared while Sam cleaned up the mess but a pile of candy was left on the counter for the hunter.

After Sam finished his morning jog, he was careful as he came back inside, eyes searching for signs of Gabriel. A candy wrapper crunched under Sam’s foot and before Sam could realize he stepped into a trap, something was hitting the back of his legs.

Sam’s knees buckled and he crashed to the ground with a heavy weight leaning on his back. “Come on Jeeves!” The hunter sighed and attempted to shake his boyfriend off, but Gabriel was determined to get what he wanted and held on like a leech.

The brunette gave up after a while and let Gabriel use him as a piggy back ride while hugging him to his heart’s content. Eventually the blonde let his prisoner go, but that didn’t mean the archangel stopped completely. 

At any chance Gabriel got, he was found wrapped around Sam Winchester with a satisfied smile. The blonde would be stepping on anything, hanging or knocking Sam over, basically anything to get his daily fix. Sam was his personal heater and as Gabriel boyfriend, would always available to cuddle with much to Dean’s mocking disgust.

The older Winchester always made faces when he found the two cuddled up together, but he never had any actual hate behind his actions. He was just doing his good old big brother job like giving Gabriel embarrassing stories of a younger Sam while the flustered hunter tries to smother Dean with anything in his hands.

Sometimes Gabriel would have Sam bend his legs to match Gabriel’s height, but the former archangel didn’t do it often. He may be a trickster, but nothing is fun about causing Sam pain for a long period of time. What Gabriel really loved was when Sam would pick him up with those strong but gentle hands of his. 

“Gahahahabe!” The blonde was laughing as he quickly danced away from swatting hands while jabbing at ticklish ribs. 

Sam doubled over with laughter when Gabriel managed to get close enough to relentlessly dig his fingers into Sam’s stomach, the trickster crackling the whole time. However Gabriel made the mistake of letting his guard down too quick when he thought Sam was too weak to get him. 

The Winchester lunged and quickly trapped the squirming blonde in his arms. Nimble fingers danced up and down Gabriel’s sides as Sam smothered Gabriel with kisses to his face and neck.

“Nohohoho!” The archangel squealed as Sam planted a sloppy kiss to his cheek before doing the same on the other side. Gabriel’s eyes shone with happiness as Sam slowly stopped his ticklish assault, choosing to slowly caress Gabriel’s body instead. 

The hunter lifted the angel to lean him against the hunter’s hips with Gabriel’s legs wrapped around him. They were still breathless as Sam rested his forehead on Gabriel’s and the angel smiled as he wordlessly brushed his nose against Sam’s lovingly.

“I love you.”

Gabriel couldn’t wipe the love sick look off his face and decided he didn’t care. He had everything he needed right here in Sam Winchester’s arms and there was no way he was gonna stop this.

He was Sam’s and Sam was his, Gabriel hugs would always remind Sam of this.


End file.
